Phantom of my Dreams
by Kitsune Kira
Summary: She keeps having the same dream. But what will she do when her dream becomes a reality. Will the phantom she dreams about be her savior or her destruction?
1. The Dream

She didn't know how she got here. All she knew was she wished she were home. "Maya", she heard a voice whisper her name. Maya spun around but no one was there. She was in the middle of a dark forest lit only by the small amount of moonlight that could pierce the dense forest top. Tears began to streak down her face as terrible thoughts began to run through her head. Suddenly she could hear something in the bushes. She realized that what she heard was growling, but it sounded like it was laughing. Spinning around she began to run. "Please, someone help me", she cried out. The growling laughter seemed to be getting louder and Maya knew she was going to die. A sharp pain shot up her leg and she fell to the ground. Looking back she saw that she had tripped on a tree root. Then she saw it. It had the form of a man, but its eyes glowed red. All she could look at were those horrible eyes. It suddenly lunged at her and she closed her eyes and screamed; knowing her time had come.


	2. The Beginning

She awoke with a start, her heart beating wildly. Taking a quick look at her surroundings she realized that she was in her room. 'So that was just a dream,' she thought, 'but it seemed so real.' Quietly she climbed out of bed and turned the lamp on. She stood up and

headed for the kitchen. 'I'll just get a glass of water and go back to bed', she thought. She was standing at the sink filling her glass of water when someone grabbed her shoulder. Maya spun around and dropped her glass. It shattered on the floor; making her mother jump

back. "Mom," Maya said with a sigh of relief, "you scared me." Her mother smiled and bent down to help her gather the broken shards of glass. "I heard someone up and came to see who it was", her mother explained. "Oh, I couldn't sleep so I came to get a glass of

water", Maya replied. "When I saw you standing there you where white as a ghost and you were shaking, tell me what's going on", she said quietly. "It's nothing mom, I just had a bad dream that's all", Maya answered. Maya stood up and when to get a towel. When she

returned her mother had already finished picking up the rest of the glass. "If you need me for anything just come and wake me up ok", her mother said. Maya nodded and walked back to her room; tossing the towel away as she walked passed the hamper. She turned the lamp

off and fell on her bed, thinking about how she hadn't even gotten to drink any water. With a sigh she rolled over and let the familiar darkness of sleep claim her. Her alarm clock woke her up at the same time it did every morning; to Maya it seemed as though she had

just closed her eyes. With a tired groan she rolled out of bed. Following her usual morning routine she was ready for school in thirty minutes. "Bye mom", she called out as she walked out the door. Maya turned and walked down the hall to her friend Yumi's apartment.

She knocked on the door and Yumi's father answered the door. "Oh, hello Maya, Yumi will be out in a moment", he said with a smile. As he finished his sentence Yumi walked up behind him. Maya waved at her and Yumi waved back. "Bye dad", she said as she

squeezed passed him. Once they were a fair distance away Yumi turned a questioning gaze to Maya. "You look like you were up all night, what happened?" she asked. Maya sighed. "I had that dream again", she answered. Yumi looked concerned. "Maybe you should

stay home today", she offered. "No, I'll be fine, I'm sure it will go away eventually", Maya said with a false smile. Inside she was truly afraid that she would become an insomniac or something. Yumi didn't say anything; they walked to the city bus in silence. Maya sat on

the bus and stared out the window. The trip to school was short and she was great full. The bus was noisy and crowded; Maya hated it. All through her classes Maya had to fight to stay awake. And even if she did she wasn't paying any attention. 'Maybe I should have

stayed home today', she thought as the teacher called on her to answer a problem on the board. After school she met up with Yumi. "I'm going to walk home ok", Maya said. Yumi rolled her eyes. "I know you hate the bus, but it's faster", she argued. "I didn't say you

couldn't ride it", Maya said with a huff. "Fine, I guess I'll talk to you later", Yumi said as she walked away. Maya watched the bus disappear around the corner before she started walking. Maya was half was home when she passed the alley. It was a place known for

sheltering drug dealers. She didn't know why she stopped but she did. Gazing down the alley she noticed something glowing. Gathering her courage she headed towards it. It looked like a fragment of a jewel. She bent down and reached out to pick it up. As soon as her

hand touched it the alley was filled with a blinding white light. When Maya awoke it was dark outside and she could hear crickets. Looking around she realized that she was in the middle of a forest. 'Oh no, not this again', she thought as fear began to grip her heart.

P.S. I forgot to put this in the first chapter. I do not own Inuyasha. The only character that is mine is Maya.


	3. The Phantom

She noticed that the forest was different this time. The smells and sounds of the forest were more prominent. She stood up and realized that in her dreams she had never actually felt the forest floor like that. She opened her hand and the jewel shard she had found fell to the ground. She bent down and picked it up. Then she heard it. The growling laughter. Tears blurred her vision and her fear spiked. She turned and ran as fast as she could. Fear and tears blinding her as she ran. Pain shot through her leg like fire. She looked back and cursed her stupidity; she should have remembered that damn tree root. She looked up and knew what she would see. Standing there was the silhouette with the burning red eyes. She closed her eyes; knowing this time it wasn't a dream. She heard movement and felt a slight breeze pass her by. After a few agonizing seconds she opened her eyes. No one was there. Then she heard the growling. Maya turned around to see the man and a huge bear. Its eyes even more horrible. Then it laughed and spoke, "Give me the girl, she will be my dinner and I will gain a jewel shard as well." Maya was now completely terrified. A bear was talking, saying it wanted to eat her, she had no idea where she was, and she had sprained her ankle. The bear lunged forward and the man moved with insane speed; killing it with what had looked like his claws. He turned back to Maya and looked her over. "Who are you?" he asked. His voice was deep and smooth, but it held no emotion. "I...um...my name is Maya" she answered. "What are you doing in the middle of a forest?" he asked in that same emotionless tone. He was truly curious about how this human had managed to get here without being killed. Plus, her clothes were like that of the human wench who traveled with his half brother. "I don't know, one minute I'm on my way home from school and the next I'm waking up in this forest" she answered truthfully. He remained motionless; staring at her for what seemed like an eternity. "You will come with me" he said. Then he turned and suddenly began to walk away. Maya sat in stunned silence for a few seconds before speaking. "Wait, why should I go with you, and besides that, I sprained my ankle and I can't walk" she said all in a rush. "If you want to live you will come with me, I have seen humans walk on injuries worse than that" he said coldly. Maya wanted to argue, but she was too scared and tired. Looking around she found a large branch and used it like a crutch. 'So, she's not completely helpless' he thought as he watched her. Slowly she hobbled her way to him. As soon as she caught up he began to walk again. Maya groaned and followed him. "Hey, I told you my name but you never told me your's" she said. "It's Lord Sesshomaru" he spoke calmly. "Lord?" she asked sarcastically. He ignored her ignorant question and walked on in silence. Maya felt like her foot was about to fall off, but it seemed like she didn't have much of a choice if she wanted to figure out where she was.


End file.
